1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope processing apparatus and an endoscope processing method that process an endoscope using a mixed liquid obtained by mixing a plurality of liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes used in medical fields are subjected to a cleaning processing and a disinfection processing after use by using a medicinal solution. The endoscope processing apparatus which automatically performs at least one of a cleaning processing and a disinfection processing of an endoscope is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-68095, for example. The endoscope processing apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-68095 is an apparatus which performs a cleaning processing of an endoscope using ozone water obtained by dissolving ozone in water, as a medicinal solution, and the ozone water is temporarily stored in a tank.
In addition, there are known endoscope apparatuses configured to generate a medicinal solution for processing an endoscope by mixing a plurality of liquids at a predetermined ratio. The endoscope apparatuses thus configured are provided with a mixing tank for mixing a plurality of liquids, and a liquid level sensor used for pouring a plurality of liquids into the mixing tank by predetermined amounts.
Furthermore, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. S58-156384, a method of flowing two-phase gas-liquid flow (TPF), which is obtained by mixing gas and liquid at a predetermined ratio, into a conduit is known as a method of effectively cleaning a conduit provided to an endoscope.